


I needed to write this after writing something sad earlier

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Series: Badromantics oneshots bc why not [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, Drunk Aaron burr, Kittens, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Puppies, drunk crying over small animals, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: A prompt I got last month from @badromantics when I asked for prompts."The rev set surprise Aaron on his birthday with a basket full of kittens and a whole buncho puppers and now Aaron is crying"Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> The Keeshond puppy is based off of my dog who is my son and I love him.

It was Aaron's 23rd birthday. And as anyone would expect from a 23 year old on their birthday, Aaron was piss drunk. His boyfriends had taken him out and gotten him plastered. He had a feeling it was gonna be a weird night when he realized that he was the only one hard core drinking. 

"Hey where is Lafa?" He stumbled over to Alex and managed to get the words out correctly and loud enough to be heard in the club.

"He's at the apartment. We had a present for you but you are so drunk you might not appreciate it at much." Alexander told him. It took him a minute to process the words being spoken. 

"What do you mean I won't like it?! I want my present les go like right now. C'mon I wanna get my present." Alexander rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded anyways. 

"Let me call Lafayette and tell him to be ready when we get home. Can you go get Herc? I'll grab John." They split up for a few moments and before Aaron knew it they were in an uber and on the way home. 

"So so so what did you guys get me?! Tell me!" Aaron was a demanding and childish drunk. Usually it was funny but in a small crapped car it was a little annoying. He'd asked the same question six times in a row and they all doubted he'd even realized it. Oh well. It was his birthday. They could deal with an annoying Aaron Burr for a little while.

As they finally got to their building they all clambered out of the car. Aaron barely escaped kissing the ground. Luckily Herc caught him and picked him up bridal style since it seemed he was incapable of actually walking in a straight line.

"How much did he drink exactly?" Alex whispered to John. John shrugged. 

"I saw him taking body shots off of Thomas Jefferson earlier so I'd say he is way beyond the legal limit." Alexander gave a disgusted look at the mention of Jefferson and body shots in the same sentence. 

They all walked through the door and Hercules sat Aaron down on the floor. "Why am I down here? Is this where I'm getting my present?" Aaron was still asking and Herc had tuned most of it. 

"I'm gonna go help Lafa." And with that Hercules left Alexander and John with a ridiculous Aaron Burr. Who was currently laughing at his own joke.

"Alright we're ready!" At the sound of Lafayettes excited call Alexander for his phone out and hit the record button.

"Alright baby, since it's your twenty third birthday the boys an I got together and decided to get you this." Lafayette and Hercules sat down a giant box on its side. It was covered in blue and maroon wrapping paper. There was a giant bow on it at well. Aaron clapped his hands childishly before crawling the two feet toward the box. He pulled ribbon free.

Out of the box came at least five puppies and kittens. Aaron let out an excited screech before letting the small creatures pile on him. Before they knew it Aaron was sobbing while hugging a small Keeshond puppy. 

"Oh my god. Baby are you okay? Do you not like it?" John asked suddenly. They had never seen Aaron cry like this. He was hysterical. 

"I- I LOVE BABY ANIMALS SO MUCH!" Aaron wailed into the small smiley puppies fur. The four men gave Aaron a look of utter bewilderment. 

Alexander was so happy he had the foresight to record this. He was loading this online tomorrow morning. They all watched as Aaron hugged and petted and kissed on all the small animals equally. Well almost equally. He kept going back to the little Keeshond puppy and give the floof ball extra loves. Lafayette had picked up one of the flat faced kittens and was petting it on the sofa. Herc had a corgi in one hand and a kitten in the other. John had two of the cats on his lap. Alex was petting a fat pug puppy. Aaron was still crying. It was just slightly less hysterical and more silent tears now.

After two hours of watching Aaron love on the animals they finally had to take them back to the shelter they had rented them from. John had called four days previous to see if they could interact with some puppies for a few hours and the shelter was glad to let them get social interactions. 

"C'mon babe. We have to take them back now." Aaron put a kitten back in its carrier. He was still really drunk and uncoordinated so it took him a few minutes to get the squirmy creature into the box. 

When it came to putting the last puppy away he couldn't do it. Aaron kept ahold of the little thing and started crying again. "He's just so cute, please let me keep him! I'll take good care of him, I'll feed him, and walk him, and teach him tricks. Please!" Aaron begged and held onto the pup tighter. 

They couldn't have a dog. While yes their building allowed pets they just couldn't do it. But who could say no to that face. After hard deliberation, I.e. Aaron pouting and the four of them simultaneously groaning, they caved.

"Alright you can keep it. But it's yours. Not any of ours." Hercules tried to make this as clear as possible but Aaron was intoxicated and had a puppy. Therefore he gave no shots about what Herc was saying. After john an Hercules drove the other animals back to the shelter and filed all the papers for the silly puppy Aaron had talked them into everyone was finally home. 

They all climbed into bed and Aaron was curled up in the center, a new smaller weight was sleeping next to Aaron's head on his pillow. Alexander didn't like it because a puppy butt was now where his face usually laid. This animal would not sleep in their bed. Tonight only.

Little. did they know that the dog would be sleeping in their bed, years from now. Months of morning filled with "my shoes!" And "is that pee on the floor!" And many many chewed up items. They would be a happy family, all five of them with Aaron's prized and beloved baby. A dog he got when he was drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Keeshond Aster. The picture of baby Aster is what drunk Aaron is loving on. Just click the link to see!

<https://livinthecoffeelife.tumblr.com/post/160431804417/these-are-keeshonds-this-is-my-dog-his-name-is>


End file.
